


Until It's Cold

by TwoDents



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blasphemy, Blood and Injury, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, Making Out, Murder, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Slurs, Smegma, Smoking, Stabbing, Swearing, They Listen To Blondie, Tongue Piercings, frank doesnt wash his wiener, ok maybe there's pee, the smut is in chapter 5 u dirty fiends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoDents/pseuds/TwoDents
Summary: “What do I get?” You groaned. “What do I get, from telling you where she is?”The mask looked up at you, it’s taunting grin splattered red and glinting in the moonlight.“I-” Frank stuttered, and stood back up to paw at his clothes, and finally pulled a pack of smokes out of his leather jacket.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Reader, Frank Morrison/You, Julie/Susie (Dead by Daylight), Meg Thomas/Reader(Past)
Comments: 67
Kudos: 181





	1. killer eclipse

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Until It's Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235618) by [baysian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian)



> i just wanted to see a little bit of a softer, more "mature" frank that wasn't riddled by hormones :( since he's technically like... 40..

The second phase of the Entity fighting to take your life was probably your least favourite part of trials, although it was truly impossible to pick exactly what order of things you hated most to least in this never-ending hell. 

However, instinct making you grab at one of the cruel God’s spikes while you were impaled on a meathook was insulting. You were surrounded by them and she was teasing you, only bothering to push at you with a big one in the middle, threatening to stab you through your guts. 

You grunted as your core muscles screamed in agony to balance you as you fought for your pathetic life for what felt like the millionth time that day. This one went bad.

Real bad.

“Come on, don’t be mean. Please?”

The man who had the _absolute_ pleasure of killing you and your friends called up to you from below.

Frank Morrison, that _asshole_ had been pestering you to tell him the location of poor Nancy Wheeler, who he had downed earlier before chasing after you. You had been stupid, showing yourself too early when he hadn’t even left her dying on the ground longer than a second. 

“Fuck off!” You were enraged.

You only hoped Nancy had crawled somewhere, maybe even stumbling upon the hatch if she was lucky enough. She had clearly gotten pretty far, as Frank was only back to make the end of your trial hell. 

“Please?” 

You almost faltered at the desperation in his voice, the spike threatening to pierce you slipping a little bit closer. Frank sighed at your silence, flicking his knife to the ground where it lodged itself in the dirt, and he plonked down beside it, picking at the grass.

“She’s not happy with me, I haven’t been doing well.” He eventually said.

Your strength was failing, almost at your limit. For a moment, you wondered just how the Entity punished the killers who didn’t give her as much suffering as she liked.

Not much time left. What could he possibly do to make you change your mind? And for some reason you were willing to ask.

“What do I get?” You groaned. “What do I get, from telling you where she is?” 

The mask looked up at you, it’s taunting grin splattered red and glinting in the moonlight.  
  


“I-” Frank stuttered, and stood back up to paw at his clothes, and finally pulled a pack of smokes out of his leather jacket.

You blinked.

“Menthols?” He offered.

Icy nicotine?

_Yes please._

You let go of the spike with one hand, pointing to where you could see a faint aura of your dying teammate in the distance. 

Frank bent to grab his knife out of the ground, and you could hear him breathe excitedly. It would’ve been cute had it not been because he was about to put some dying girl on a hook made for livestock.

“Meet me at the flowers!” He called out as he sprinted in the direction you pointed.

_Flowers?_

You wonder. Could a killer even get to the flowers?

The thought would have worried you more in another situation, once you get back to the campfire perhaps.

The Entity pulled back, and you watched the spikes open up around you like the jaws of a monster.

A scream ripped from your throat as you braced for certain death.

The hook was out of your shoulder. You watched fog disperse around you, before finding yourself staring into a burning flame. Your stomach churned, and you felt yourself rocking side to side as you tried to stay calm and not burst into hysterics. 

“You’re back.” You heard Steve say behind you, and turned to see him sit down on the log beside you. “Where’s Nancy?”

Of course he was only thinking of her whereabouts, and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes. Then you remembered exactly what you just did to her.

Unfortunately, that was the last straw for the contents of your stomach. You didn’t exactly deserve to be consoled after that, even though he didn’t know what you had done.

“Excuse me.” You mumbled, standing up and stumbling to the outskirts of the campfire, leaning against a tree for balance as you retched, tears streaming down your face and vomit splashing on your legs.

Steve had followed you, rubbing your back in an attempt to comfort you. 

“That bad, huh?”

He offered and you only groaned in response as you straightened yourself up, your legs wobbling as you struggled to keep yourself upright. 

“I’m going for a walk.”

Being alone right now is exactly what you need. You stepped over your puddle of vomit, the remnants already sinking into the earth and disappearing. 

“Want me to come with?” Steve asked, and you hid a grimace forming on your face, his need to babysit anyone was sweet but you hated to think what he’d say once Nancy came back and told everyone what you did to her.

You shook your head and waved him off as he went to wrap his arm around your shoulder to steady you.

“Don’t worry about me, please.” You smiled at him in an attempt to look like you were fine.

“I just want to be alone for a minute.”

Steve, sweet Steve, smiled back. He was entirely convinced. 

_Dumbass._

“Catch you later, then.” He called, already turning to go back to the campfire, eagerly awaiting Nancy’s return. You let out a sigh, hysterics starting to set into your brain.

You didn’t want to hang around when she comes back.

The twigs beneath your feet scratched at the skin of your exposed legs but you couldn’t bring yourself to slow down, breaking into a sprint once the tears started streaming out of your eyes. 

You had to find the flowers. That minty cigarette was needed now more than ever.

Would Frank have even told Nancy? Killers were obviously psychotic in nature, but he never seemed the type to purposefully make anyone miserable. He just liked to run fast and stab people, and maybe you would too if you were in his position.

How far would you go in a trial, if it meant the Entity’s happiness with you was on the line? At least with survivors, all you had to do was die or survive, and she didn’t seem to punish you either way.

But you knew she wanted blood, so what exactly did happen to those who failed to kill even one?

Your thoughts raced, the tears drying on your face in what you could imagine to be dirty streaks. You hadn’t noticed that the twigs were replaced with soft flora, petals brushing against your ankles.

Normally you came here to gather offerings, but this time you were here to meet up with a killer.

Outside of a trial.

Your anxiety was riddling you, your hands trembling as you tried to nonchalantly pick a bunch of fragrant sweet william. The Entity loved the fresh ones most, but there wasn’t an awful lot of it in comparison to the dried up petals at the edges. 

The pink flowers were captivating even to you, and you brought your little bouquet up to your face to give it a deep sniff.

“Those for me?”

You yelped, jumping and spinning wildly to try locate where the voice came from.

“Not gonna hurt you!”

The voice called out again, and you watched Frank emerge from behind a tree, his mask instantly activating your fight or flight instincts.

You choose flight every single time.

You broke into a sprint back towards the campfire, deciding that it was a much better option than hanging around a killer, even if he did have smokes to give you.

Barely out of the patch of flowers you had first walked through, you felt yourself being tackled into the ground. At least your fall was cushioned, as Frank had been enough of a gentleman to try and have himself take the brunt of it.

“Get off me, cunt!” You yelled, kicking at his legs with your own.

He was so _fucking strong_ though, and he pinned your arms behind your back, sitting up and straddling your back.

“No, not until you fucking calm down.”

He hissed into your ear, his breath sending shivers down your spine. You struggled against his grip for a moment longer, but then realised if he wanted to kill you, you would have a knife in your back right now.

“I’m calm. I’m calm.” You repeated over and over again as his grip was beginning to hurt you.

He seemed to catch on and let go, sitting beside you in the flowers. You grunted as you sat up, shaking out your already bruised wrists. 

“How’s a skinny ass boy like you able to hold anyone like David down so fuckin’... Easy?” You muttered to yourself, not caring if Frank heard or not.

The affronted noise he made under his mask gave you some indication that he might have.

There was only silence for a moment after that, you guessed he didn’t really want to explode at you for a comment like that since you were already so skittish.

“Do you want the menthols or not?” Frank finally said after clearing his throat. He only got a nod as response, but he didn’t seem to mind. 

You watched him pull out a bent up packet of smokes from the chest pocket of his jacket, noticing that his hands were free of the grime and blood he always had during a trial, he always left gross debris on you whenever he got a hold of you.

“You washed your hands?” You asked, wondering just how he did that. There wasn’t exactly a need for water in this realm, or food for that matter. He didn’t answer, only pulling out one cigarette and holding it out to you. 

Once it was between your fingers, he whipped out a lighter from seemingly nowhere, although you guessed it came out of one of his three billion pockets. Your heart was jumping in your chest as he motioned for you to put the cigarette between your lips, and you shakily did so.

Frank cupped his hand around it to shield it from the slight breeze in the clearing, and you sucked in as the flame licked at the _thing_ you had betrayed Nancy for. 

You immediately started coughing as the smoke entered your lungs, and Frank snorted.

“Shut up, it’s been way too long.” You grumbled, taking another puff properly this time. 

You inhaled and let the nicotine rest in your lungs for a moment before letting it out, your head already spinning like crazy. It was _incredible_.

“Feel better?” Frank asked, and you hadn’t noticed you’d been watching him play with the flowers, picking at the petals and ripping them into little pieces.

Plucking, folding, then ripping.

Plucking, folding, ripping, over and over again. 

Mesmerized, you nodded, taking another puff before holding it out to him. The mask seemed to look down at it, then at you before going back to the cigarette.

As if he was shocked you’d offer him a drag of the one he gave you. You held back a snort when you saw how long the ash had gotten, and flicked it onto his jeans.

“Don’t.”

He complained, brushing it off and taking the cigarette from you. His other hand reached for his mask, and you watched eagerly. You’d never seen his face before, and the chance to see now was too exciting for your poor little heart to take. 

He seemed to notice you staring, and jerked his head to the side, only lifting the mask enough so you could see chapped, scarred lips. 

“Oh, come on. Take it off.” A burst of bravery was setting into your veins. You reached out towards him, hoping to pull it off but he quickly scooched away from you.

“Nuh-uh.”

You pouted, and you watched him falter taking a drag of his cigarette as he smiled.

You both sit in silence for a long while, going through three cigarettes. You couldn’t believe this was really happening, you never thought you’d get the sweet taste of tobacco on your tongue ever again. It was such a treat.

“Did you tell Nancy?” You finally asked, your voice quiet and coming out more as a broken croak than anything.

“Hm?” Frank tilted his head. You didn’t think that it was fair, that he got to see every expression that you made and you don’t ever get to see his.

“That I showed you where she was?” You clarified.

Truthfully you’d been dreading going back to the campfire. Survivors that helped the killer were never treated well for a long while after committing the deed. As in, they were completely ostracised and shunned, but understandably so. 

Frank laughed, and you glared at him. For him to treat your feelings so badly shouldn’t be a shock, but you just had a sesh together. There should be some kind of friendly grounds-

“She was on the hatch. You let go so soon, she got out before I could get there.” He said, ashing the cigarette in the bed of flowers.

_She got out?_

“Then why’d you still share the smokes?” You were so confused.

“Well, it’s not like you lied about where she was. She waited for me to be able to see her before jumping through that stupid hole in the ground.”

Nancy sure was the gloating type. 

You snickered, and the both of you started laughing, relaxed and full of euphoria. Finally, a peaceful moment in this hell. You could hang out with your fellow survivors for sure, but none of them had cigarettes.

Except for Bill, but there was no way he was letting you get a puff from that one.

Time kept passing and the trees kept swaying, the breeze eerily familiar to home despite being in a fake world made for torture. Your eyes were still glued to the way Frank fiddled with the flowers but he didn’t seem to mind.

But you were still itching to know one thing.

“Hey.” You said suddenly, sitting up on your knees and waddling towards him in the grass. The mask looked up at you, the bloody grin still jarring to look at but no longer scaring you shitless. You were determined.

You slowly reached out for the mask, and one of his hands came up to grab at your wrist. But there was no real force behind it, only a warning.

You stopped and felt a frown forming on your face.

“Please?” You whispered. 

The both of you were still for a moment, and if you weren’t so used to fixing generators on your knees by now you would have gone stiff. Eventually though, he took his hand away from you, letting it drop into his lap.

You smiled. 

“Thank you.”

You gripped the sides of the mask, it was made from hard plastic, or maybe paper mache you guessed. Couldn’t be comfy to have on the face, as it was just a straight shape. You peeled it upwards, and couldn’t help but touch his hair around his ears so the string wouldn’t bother him as you took it off. 

It was soft.

Frank had a scar on his nose, a straight line marring the skin at the bridge of it. He also had such pretty long eyelashes and an eyebrow piercing, and you could only see that his eyes were dark as he wouldn’t make eye contact with you. He looked so human, and you couldn’t help but stare.

You took it off completely, dropping it to the side and ruffling up his hair, which was blonde and surprisingly soft. It was also very choppy, leading you to believe that he had cut it himself. Overall, he was very….

“Cute.” You finally said, and he glanced up at you. He was vulnerable right now and you knew he didn’t like it. “Not so scary after all.”

He huffed and you watched a blush dust his cheeks. Your heart pounded in your chest at the realization that Frank was a person with feelings just like you, he just got to hide it with a mask most of the time.

“Don’t tell _anyone_ what I look like, got it?” He mumbled, the threat sounding empty.

“Wasn’t planning on it. This face is all mine.”

You didn’t realize exactly what you said until you watched his eyes widen as he looked up at you with amused bewilderment. You fought the blush that was trying to make you look like a tomato and sat back down, pointedly looking anywhere but at him. 

Your stomach dropped and dread filled your body when you saw fog creep through the clearing towards the two of you. You scrambled away, but it didn’t seem to take you like it normally did. 

Then you saw that Frank was standing back up, the fog circling him as he began to fade away. 

“She’s taking me again. That bitch and her piss-poor timing, why now?” He groaned, his blaspheming probably not helping improve the Entity’s opinion of him.

You couldn’t believe the sadness you were feeling as you realized the party was over. You wanted to sit with him longer.

“Can we do this again?” He asked, and you gazed up at him. His eyes were so dark they were almost black, and yet they looked so hopeful. How could you say no to them?

“Sure.” You shrugged, offering him a small smile. “Good luck.” 

“I don’t think you should be saying that.” 

Then he was gone.


	2. but then drown

Frank seemed to emanate warmth, and his shoulder was your favourite place to rest on, you decided very quickly.

Your meeting place had changed to a place further into the woods, where there were still flowers but much more distance from the campfire after a near-encounter with Jake and Claudette. 

Frank almost didn’t disappear in time, and you hated to think of the excuse you’d have to try and make up about hanging out with the enemy.

You were getting to know more about him now, that he’d gotten here because of a stupid impulse action when he was a teenager, although you both supposed he was eternally a teenager now. He killed a man, and his legion all helped, although he admitted to almost having to force the pink-haired girl to do so.

“They wouldn’t be stuck here if it weren’t for me. They don’t blame me, but it’s true.” He was drawing circles in the dirt with a stick, his brow furrowed and a harsh frown forming line in his skin.

“You didn’t know what was going to happen.” You said in an attempt to comfort him. 

“Although, I’m not sure you should go around murdering just anyone anyway, Entity or not.” You couldn’t help but add, and were glad he only laughed rather than getting mad at you.

“You’re probably right. He was an ass though.” 

He took a long drag of his cigarette, and puffed up his cheeks like a blowfish. You snorted at the sight, quickly covering your nose in fear that snot came flying out.

That action in itself made Frank let out a full belly laugh, sending him into a coughing fit as he hacked out bursts of smoke. The both of you sat there giggling for a while, and you laid back in the flowerbed.

“So. What do you miss the most about home?” He asked you, and the question was too easy.

“Going out and meeting new people. It’s hard talking to the same little group of people, the new ones only coming whenever the Entity spits them out at the campfire. I miss going to parties and  _ kissing. _ Just whoever, in the moment you know?” You replied as your hand went to your mouth to chew on your thumbnail.

A bad habit you’d gotten into since coming here, since you couldn’t smoke to ease your nerves. 

Left one bad habit for another, how wonderful. Now you get skewered on meathooks rather than worrying about lung cancer.

“You’ve never y’know,  _ been  _ with the other survivors?”

You blinked at that question. _ She _ appeared in your mind instantly, and your heart panged.

Her red hair in braids. Skin so soft, touches so sweet. Meg Thomas was one of your only loves.

“I have. I was in love with… Her.” You paused, unsure if homosexuality was looked down upon in whatever timeline he got dragged out of. Although even in your timeline, there were still homophobic assholes in your life as well. It would suck to have come so far with Frank, only for him to turn on you and call you a dyke. 

Or perhaps worse, ask for a threesome, like that greaseball Ace seemed to think was in the cards every time that they had the unfortunate opportunity of running into him.

“Was? What happened?” He didn’t even glance at you, his eyes never leaving his artwork in the dirt. Your heart soared for a moment, knowing that he had some basic human decency.

“Frank.” You said, as if his question was stupid. To you, it was. He finally turned with an eyebrow quirking up, urging you to explain. You huffed.

“It is impossible to watch someone you love die, over, and over again.” 

You watched his mouth drop open, a pained expression painting his face. Full of guilt.

“Sorry.” He murmured.

“Not your fault.”

  
  


_ It was sometimes. _

  
  


The silence filled the air again, although this time the earlier awkwardness that the two of you had together seeped back in. You wondered what he was thinking about. You wondered so much, but he just didn’t tell you some things. 

Like what the Entity does to killers that disappoint her.

“I’m just surprised you didn’t call me a lesbo.” You eventually said, in a sorry attempt to lighten the mood. You watch his shoulders shake as he silently chuckles.

“Woulda done that, years ago. When I first got here, especially.” Frank admitted.

“You recovered? From your homophobia?” You gasped. “What did they do to you? Electric chair? I heard it’s pretty effective in cases like these.”

Your jokes aside, he answered you seriously.

“Julie and Susie are together.”

Well that was a shocker.

But then again, you supposed, not really. The only shock was the constant reminder that some killers have actual human emotions other than murder, murder, and murder.

“Cute.” Was all you said in response. You could see him smile, although it was bittersweet.

“Yeah. Unfortunately for me though, I really was in love with Julie.”

That information was new. It also explained why he seemed so damned  _ sad. _ You didn’t think you could say anything that can make him feel better in this moment, same as how he couldn’t really make you feel better about murdering you and your ex-girlfriend.

You sat up again to rest against his shoulder, your fingers grazing against his back in slow, gentle brushes. His head leant against yours in return. You wanted to touch him, to comfort him. Just for the sake of touching. 

You wanted to forget him disemboweling you in particularly rough matches, especially after you’ve stabbed him in the shoulder. His rage was always such a marvel to see, although you’re normally dead after being on the receiving end.

“You know what else I miss?” You croaked. You didn’t mean to, your voice just died inside of your chest. How embarrassing.

Frank shrugged. It jostled you both around, and the two of you grunted as your heads clanged together. Normally you would have laughed. He would too.

“Getting absolutely chonged then listening to music.”

He sat up quickly, looking at you with the most incredulous look in his eyes.

“Huh?”

You forgot he was technically an old man that had no idea what most modern slang was.

“Cheech and Chong? You know? Getting high.” 

He grinned, his sad demeanor quickly dissipating. 

“I can get some.”

Your heart leapt.

“What?  _ How _ ?” You were practically bouncing with excitement. This was a whole new ball game, nicotine couldn’t bring you the same kind of bliss a little bit of Ms. Chronic could, not even close.

He smirked, folding his arms. You rolled your eyes.

“Alright, don’t tell me. Whatever. How about…. When?” You asked, hopeful. 

Frank looked deep in thought for a moment, scratching his head. You wanted to touch his hair, so you did. You sat up and smoothed it down, rustling the sides back, ignoring his feeble smacks at your hands. If he really wanted to stop you, he would have.

“Next trial of mine. For sure.”

You frowned, not ever wanting either of you to go into another one. You wanted to stay in this heaven, this pleasant limbo forever. Just smoking and talking and touching.

Alas, the Entity seemed to hear his words. Or perhaps your thoughts, because fog was seeping into the clearing again, and you both groaned. But dread set in as you noticed the fog circling around the both of you. Not a good sign.

You looked at him in a panic, clutching his hand.

“Frank. Frank, please, don’t-”

He shook his head, effectively cutting you off as you both realized what was about to happen.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sor-” he repeated it desperately. He wanted you to forgive him.

You didn’t know how you were supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only updating this because im procrastinating writing the smut x sorry gamers


	3. drive it a little deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small update before the smut :)

Autohaven wreckers. A wide open map, you should be able to hide and do generators just fine, if Frank’s killer instinct didn’t screw you over. You could sense your teammates being stabbed in frenzies. 

There were only so many generators you could do at the far edge of the realm before having to come to the middle. 

_Think about the weed._ You reminded yourself, the sliver of motivation managing to even make you smile as you zapped wires together in your greasy hands.

A sigh escaped your lips as your heartbeat quickened, the telltale sign that a killer was close interrupting your short-lived peace with generators. 

You saw his mask first, his hoodie bouncing around his head as he ran towards you with his knife raised. No one could ever guess he was hiding a head of blonde locks underneath it. 

“Frank.” You whispered as he came closer, hoping that maybe he could spare you just this once.

But the knife came slicing through your shoulder anyway, a horrible deep cut that needed to be stopped from bleeding nearly immediately. Frank brought you closer, and you could feel his knife pressed against your back as he whispered to you.

“I’m sorry.”

It was hard to believe he meant it.

The rest of the trial was a blur after that, mostly because of the constant tears welling in your eyes because your heart hurt so _damn_ much. It was rare to verse a killer often, and the both of you had rejoiced in being able to be friends on equal grounds outside of the trials.

It made the wounds so much deeper, metaphorical and literal stabs in your back. You wished you hadn’t become close with him.

Your second hook was coming to an end now. It didn’t look as though Meg was going to get to you in time, although she was desperately trying. It was just you and her now, and she’s yelled at you not to let go.

It would be so easy to just die, maybe then she could still escape through the hatch. Frank was off his game, and you think maybe he wanted you and Meg to switch hooks so he could give you a chance to leave. 

“Frank.” You called out, desperate. You didn’t want to see her die and he knew it.

He stopped chasing Meg, and turned to you. You didn’t have much time left. 

_Let her go._

You mouthed your request, not wanting the Entity to hear, or Meg for that matter. You didn’t want to explain how you became all buddy-buddy with a killer to her, ever. 

Frank paused, and it was all you needed to see. Meg had a chance now. You let go and were immediately impaled, lifted to the sky and getting spat back out by the campfire. Instinctively, you went to grab at your stomach, checking that your organs were all still there instead of a gaping hole.

A heavy sigh rumbled through your chest, and you leant back against the log for warmth, the campfire soothing your shaky bones. It never gets any easier to die and come back to life, despite doing it probably thousands of times by now. You glanced around, noticing Meg sitting up on the log, her knees against her chest and her arms wrapped tight around them. She was peering down at you, a soft smile on her pretty face.

“Thanks for distracting him.”

Distracting him?

Oh, that’s right. You made Frank pause. He must’ve lost her after that, Meg was notorious for slipping away from killers, which probably also meant that she did manage to get out. You grinned up at her, pride swelling in your chest.

“Just glad you got out!” You wanted to hold her. To be lost in her big green eyes or just bury your face into her neck. Your hand was in your mouth again, chewing away the nails that had already grown back so fast since you were completely regenerated as your mind raced. You could see her, bleeding, life draining from her tear-filled eyes. A knife being ripped out of her stomach as a masked face wiped the blade on their jacket, turning their murderous gaze onto you as your beloved's guts soiled their clothes.

Meg was still looking at you as you stood up suddenly, and you gave her a pathetic wave before scurrying away to the woods, unable to bear her seeing you cry.

It was as if instinct started bringing you to the flowers now, even though this was probably the last place you needed to be right now. He’s probably already here, and you weren’t sure you could see him right now without bolting like you first did.

Even so, you sat down. You could use a cigarette right now more than ever, and he owed you one, especially now after he just _murdered you._

“Hey.”

Of course he was here. Your nose scrunched up, and you didn’t bother looking in his direction. He grunted and started stumbling towards you, never managing to get the hang of stepping over the tree roots surrounding the clearing. You stifled a laugh, still mad.

He was sitting beside you now, falling back with a loud _oof._ You huffed, bringing your knees up to your chin and resting your head in between the dip, staring ahead away from him. You could hear him ripping at the flower petals again. It was annoying you this time.

“Did you perhaps think that maybe I wanted to be alone right now.” It came out much harsher than you intended, but maybe that’s what you needed to do. He didn’t deserve kindness. 

Frank didn’t say anything, only rustling away beside you. Minutes passed where you started feeling your eye twitching, only being able to concentrate on the sound of him mutilating the flowers.

You felt him gently punch your shoulder, and you couldn’t help yourself when you turned to look at him. His mask was off, and his expression was so _pleading._

“I’m sorry. I really am.” He said again. He’d already said it so many times, it was a surprise he still thought it would help make things better between the two of you. “You could punch me, if you wanted? If that’ll make you forgive me?”

You were incredulous.

“You killed me, and you think me punching you will even us out?”

Frank pursed his lips.

“It’s not like I want to! I never want to, really. _She_ makes me want to.” He sounded genuine, remorseful. It’s not like he ever _didn’t_ sound like that when he was apologizing _,_ but his actions made you believe otherwise.

You clucked your tongue. “Whatever.”

“Okay. No punching. But what about-” He reached for his chest pocket, producing a cute little joint. By cute, you meant it was scrunched up so messily, it looked like a child had rolled it with one hand then jumped on it ten hundred times. “This?”

_That could work._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance


	4. stuck in your head

“Give it!” 

  
  


You lunged at him, your rage from before almost forgotten, scrambling to snatch the joint from him. He only laughed and held it out of your reach. With a frustrated groan, you leaned into him completely, effectively pushing him to the ground and eventually straddling him. Frank was blushing fiercely, and you guessed he only let you push him around so easily since he was flustered.

  
  


Honestly you never, in a million years, would have ever thought you’d be on top of a killer without having a knife immediately in your throat. 

You took the beaten-up joint out of his hand, putting it between your lips and looking down at him expectantly. His Adam's apple bobbed under his tattoo as he swallowed, and you wondered if his mouth was as dry as yours right now when you noticed just how compromising your position could be. 

  
  


_ How are his eyes so _ **_dark_ ** _? _

  
  


Thankfully though, he took the hint rather quickly, and his lighter was brought up to your face. 

  
  


Was his heart racing as fast as yours? 

  
  


You sucked in the smoke quickly while closing your eyes to avoid his gaze, wanting to get as much in on your first puff as possible.

  
  


Your fingers were instantly tingling, and you felt a stupid grin forming on your face that wouldn’t go away no matter how hard you tried to compose yourself. You wouldn’t be so sad about being murdered all the time if you could have this high forever. Maybe you could forget that you’d been betraying every single one of the only friends you could ever have left, in your miserable, undead life, by beginning to love someone who has killed them an uncountable amount of times.

  
  


You were greedy, and took a second puff before finally offering Frank his joint. You made the mistake of looking into his eyes again, getting lost in the intense black orbs. His stare was a red-hot poker searing through your heart, and you found yourself swaying in the directions the soft wind wanted to take you.

  
  


Frank took it from you, and you found yourself mesmerised by his soft lips wrapping around where yours were only moments before. 

  
  


_ Shit. Was it always this hot? _

  
  


You rolled off him, fixing your eyes upon the tree leaves above to try still your pounding heart. Oh, what you’d give to be able to listen to music right now. Something cute and bloopy would be perfect, or even lo-fi.

  
  


A horrible buzzing noise and a hand brushing against your shoulder made you jolt, and you looked back over at Frank. You didn’t even realise you were looking away from him in the first place. He was offering you an earbud, and a quick glance down at an ancient cassette tape player confirmed exactly what was happening right now.

  
  


“Oh man.” 

  
  


You laughed in disbelief, shuffling closer to him and quickly putting the earbud in. 

  
  


It was  _ awful _ music.

  
  


Frank must’ve noticed your distaste, because he was scrambling to pick out a different tape.  _ How many pockets did he have? _

  
  


“What do you like?” He asked. You scrunched up your nose.

  
  


“Not this.”

  
  


Because, ‘this’ was probably the worst mix of every genre of music that ever existed, smashed into one. You could have stomached the songs you used to listen to when you were twelve easier than this.

  
  


Frank replaced the cassette, and you bit your lip and you listened to the crinkle of the tape as it began playing. It felt like even that was heaven to you, but it was nothing compared to the shock of hearing a familiar guitar riff you never thought you’d hear again being blasted into your ear.

  
  


Your toes curled, pointing forward to the timing of the music. You could’ve sworn you kept seeing Frank make sideways glances at you, but you were too engrossed in your mini-dance to find out if that was true or if you were just being egotistical.

  
  


The words to the song escaped you, but you could hear Frank mumbling every single line. 

  
  


He was too adorable.

  
  


“So, do you only have rock or something?” You asked without thinking. Prepare for snark in 5, 4, 3...

  
  


“Well, I didn’t really get a chance to sample every single song on the planet onto a mixtape before being dragged down to hell.”

  
  


His smartass comment couldn’t even annoy you right now, you were too high for it to even register as sarcasm in your brain. You beckoned for the joint again, and he sat up to relight it for you. It was soggy now, but you were used to it at this point. Frank was a messy smoker.

  
  


“I’ve got something I think you’d  _ really  _ like though.” He proclaimed, and you only snorted in response. The Nirvana he was playing was basically perfect to you already, but you were curious.

  
  


The music stopped, much to your chagrin, but he was changing it quickly. Your hands were folded on your stomach as you watched him, flowers almost trying to block your view, as if they knew what you were doing was wrong. It’s a shame it all felt so  _ right,  _ like things were normal for once.

  
  


Hours could’ve passed before the two of you realised that nothing was even playing.

  
  


“Where’s the music?” You asked, your voice coming out more sluggish than you would’ve liked. 

  
  


You might be a little bit high. 

  
  


Just a little.

  
  


“Oh, shit.” Frank murmured as he jolted back to life. He’d been staring up at the trees like you had been before, unlike you who had been ogling him like a creep. 

  
  


_ Does that make him feel uncomfortable? Or does he not mind? _

  
  


He was right though, and when Blondie’s ‘Heart of Glass’ started playing, the melody oozed through your brain like warm honey. You felt almost drunk off it, and couldn’t stop the lyrics spilling from your lips out of sheer muscle memory. You were shocked that you remembered every single word, and it even broke Frank out of his staring contest with the sky.

  
  


“Once I had a love, and it was a gas!” Frank sang in a dreadful falsetto as soon as the second verse hit, and you tittered before becoming a mess of giggles.

  
  


The laughter was apparently infectious, because Frank was doing it now too, a beautiful, deep snicker coming from his chest. It wasn’t  _ that  _ funny, except it really was. The two of you were winding each other up now, your laughs becoming wheezing, then coughing fits very quickly as you were still laying on your back. 

  
  


You wanted to grab onto something, so you did. You wrapped a leg across Frank’s hips and pulled yourself closer to him, grasping at his shoulder as you cried with laughter.

  
  


_ So close. _

  
  
  


He was only chuckling now, seeming to calm underneath your touch. His hands were moving on you as well, and the two of you seemed to merge together as you felt your flesh become his. The lingering thought you always had weighing on your shoulders when you were in his presence, that he was the cat to your mouse in an unending maze, wasn’t present. Like it never existed, even. 

  
  


_ So warm. _

  
  


All you could think of right now, is that your bodies fitted together like jigsaw pieces, that he was warm, and that it felt  _ nice.  _ That it wasn’t horribly wrong, just right and good.

  
  


His fingers were on your stomach, brushing on your skin in feather-light touches. You felt him making circles on your flesh and it was a dull electricity making your stomach clench and unclench. Maybe you’re just ticklish, but you loved it. It had been so long since you were touched like this.

  
  


It had gone quiet again, except for Blondie still playing through the earbud. 

  
  


“This… It's an  _ old  _ song.” You managed to get out, struggling to put your thoughts into words now.

  
  


Frank looked up at you, away from his hand on your stomach, and you quickly fixed your gaze back up at the trees before you got stuck in his eyes again.

  
  


“I was born before this song came out?” He said, offence in his voice.

  
  


“Holy- you’re like, 40!” You realized with a gasp.

  
  


“Don’t say that, don’t say that.” Frank complained. You found yourself laughing again, the situation so ridiculous. A 40-year old stuck in a hormonal teenage-boy’s body. 

  
  


What a joke.

  
  


It wasn’t long before you forgot what you were even talking about again, and his mixtape had switched to other old songs, probably also made after he was born. He hadn’t stopped staring at you, you could feel his gaze sear through you out of the corner of your eye as he traced patterns on your skin. 

  
  


“Is this okay?” He eventually whispered, and you could barely hear it through the 80’s music blaring in your ear.

  
  


“Hm?”

  
  


You knew you were playing dumb. Your frazzled mind was so afraid that if you spoke, it would break this spell that was put over the both of you. Nothing about what you were doing was meant to be innocent and without consequence, but right now it felt like it just might be. 

  
  


Frank’s hand moved up from your stomach, and your breath hitched as it came dangerously close to the underside of your boob. His hand was so, so hot against your skin, almost as if you were frozen in comparison, and the sensation was sending tingles that bounced erratically through your entire body. 

  
  


Then it was no longer close, rather, it had reached its destination as he was cupping your breast. You bit your lip til it was almost bleeding, your thoughts racing but never being able to come to a calm conclusion. 

  
  


_Slap him._ _Tell him to stop. Run away._

_ Run. _

_ Run. _

  
  


The cat and mouse instincts were kicking in.

  
  


But you couldn’t deny that you were completely and utterly touch-starved, and that he was curing you of everything you missed so much as the pad of his thumb brushed over your nipple. 

  
  


His touches were curious, getting a feel for you and exploring how you reacted to him putting pressure on your breast, and your other one was feeling so lonely. But you couldn’t complain as any words you wanted to say were stuck in your throat.

  
  


Eventually, he seemed to realize what he was doing, and pulled away from you with a sharp grunt of horror.

  
  


“Ah, sorry.” 

  
  


_ Don’t be sorry.  _

  
  


Look at him. You have to see what his dark eyes had to offer for you. 

  
  


You found out that he was staring at your lips and it was electrifying.

  
  


“It’s okay.” 

  
  


The words finally left the cage in your chest.

  
  


The air around you was so soothing, cooling your heated face as the two of you did nothing but just stare at each other. You saw his eyes flick from yours and then to your lips over and over again, and found out that you were doing the same to him. His lips were damaged, chapped and scarred from what looked like cuts.

  
  


He moved, and all you could do was lay there as his hand cupped your jaw and tilted your face upwards. Frank had effectively caged you underneath him, his knees in the dirt on either side of your hips.

  
  


His eyes closed, and yours did too as his lips met your own, dry and wet and hot and cold, all at once. All so much. He kissed hard, slow, and you couldn’t hope to match his unyielding strength as his mouth slanted over yours. It’s going to bruise. It’s going to bleed.

  
  


Your hands reached up, wanted to grab something, anything. So, you fisted them in his jacket. 

  
  


Unsurprisingly, you couldn’t get a good grip on the hard leather and you whined in his mouth. He pulled away, and you saw his eyes searching yours, dark and full of concern. A blush violated your face and you felt like a deer caught in headlights, but that wasn’t going to let you stop there.

  
  


“Can I take it off?” 

  
  


Your words were hushed, like you were afraid of him even hearing you. 

  
  


But he did, and gave you a frantic nod. You wasted no time as you practically tore off his zipper underneath him. He realized how difficult it might be for you to finish the job from your position, and sat up on his knees to peel off his jacket, followed by his hoodie and leaving him in a tattered old t-shirt.

  
  


The whole time, you were enchanted by the bits of skin he revealed as he moved, like the snail trail he had beneath his belly button when he pulled the hoodie up over his head.

  
  


That, and also the obvious bulge in his jeans.

  
  


You reached up without realizing it yourself, and revelled in the surprised hiss he let out as you cupped him with your hand. Encouraged, you pressed and kneaded at his crotch until he practically fell back down over you, capturing your lips once again.

  
  


This kiss was urgent, with purpose as your teeth clanged together. His tongue was lapping at you, trying to pry you open and-oh  _ god  _ he had a tongue piercing. He had dipped down to press your hammering hearts together, grinding into your pelvis greedily, and you wrapped your legs around his waist in response and moved with him wordlessly.

  
  


You could’ve been making out and dry-humping for probably hours, playing with his cute little piercing with your own tongue until you fell asleep in that position, if the two of you didn’t both have a clear goal in mind. You weren’t sure about him, but you were desperate for more and you let out a strained moan as you reluctantly pushed him off you for a moment.

  
  


He looked like a hot mess and you had no doubt you did too, his hair ruffled and eyes glazed over in bewilderment.

  
  


That confusion was quickly replaced with understanding as you shuffled underneath him to try and get your pants off as fast as you could, but your hands were trembling so much by now that you couldn’t hope to even unbutton them.

  
  


“Let me.” Frank rasped, and you were pleased he was as hot and bothered by all of this as much as you were.

  
  


You watched him move down, and saw that his hands were shaky as well but nowhere near as much as yours were as he painstakingly unzipped you, his hands then gripping the band of your jeans and slowly pulling them down. As if he was afraid you’d deny him this any moment now.

  
  


You should. But you won’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me teasing y'all with a cliffhanger.....


	5. relax, we'll bathe in the dark

His fingers seemed to graze over the elastic of your underwear once your pants had come down a little bit. He was probably thinking about pulling them down as well, but in the end decided against it. You wouldn’t have minded if he did though. You moved your hips to help him pull down your jeans, and didn’t miss the way his eyes glued to what you  _ knew  _ was a wet patch forming on your panties.

  
  


It was all so  _ exhilarating _ , and you decided to take the lead when a short burst of confidence swelled in your chest.

  
  


“You can take them off too. I don’t mind.” 

  
  


You sounded so breathy and desperate, it shocked you that it actually came out of your mouth. He reacted more than positively though, and scrambled to yank off your underwear and uncover your aching pussy, his hands gripping your thighs as he came back up to see what he’d discovered.

  
  


_ Ah, fuck. No going back now. _

  
  


“Jesus,” Frank breathed, and you felt like you were choking. Your face was so, so heated and- _ oh god he’s looking right at it _ . “Can I?”   
  


  
The question was so surreal, you had no idea what he meant, but also you knew exactly what he was asking.

  
  


“Fuck,  _ yes.”  _ You hissed.  _ God,  _ you’d love nothing more than to have your cunt licked by him. He grinned up at you, this beautiful, lop-sided toothy smile that made your heart melt as he shifted the both of you around and got you to lock your ankles behind his back. 

  
  


His hands are gripping your hips now, and you swore you died and went to heaven when he gave your slit one long, slow lick, pressing into every crevice of you with a piercing that was working wonders on your horrifically high state of mind. You felt like you couldn’t even breathe, especially when he started sucking at your clit so  _ fucking  _ hard. Your thighs were trembling around his face, and you didn’t realize how tight you had wrapped them around him. 

  
  


Frank didn’t seem to mind that your fingers were tangled in his hair, almost pulling it out from the roots.

  
  


The cherry on top, though, was when he decided to let out a filthy moan into your pussy like he was eating the most delicious thing on the planet, and your poor nerves couldn’t take it.

  
  


“Frank.  _ Fuck, _ ” You gasped, and when he glanced up to lock his deep black eyes with you it was instantaneous. You were cumming, writhing and grinding your cunt into his face to ride it out. He seemed to like it, only lapping at you with even more enthusiasm than before.

  
  


It was over all too quickly, and Frank pulled away to rest his face in your thighs that felt like they were made of jelly right now, replacing his tongue with curious fingers and playing with your folds, every brush of him against your oversensitive cunt felt like electricity zinging through your nerves.

  
  


“You’re so fucking good for me,” He murmured, giving you a lazy smile that made your stomach feel like it was fluttering away. You inhaled shakily as his fingers dove inside of you, your walls clenching from the remnants of your previous orgasm. “So  _ tight. _ ”   
  


  
_ That’s it. _

  
  


“Fuck, come here.” You groaned, reaching down and yanking at his hair again, but to pull him up to your face this time. The kiss was messy, urgent, and he tasted like  _ you. _ His free hand had fisted itself into your hair as well and there was something so primal in the way he forced your neck back as he nipped at your lips. He was fingering you, tentatively, as if just trying to explore you despite his tongue making it’s home on you only moments before.

  
  


You felt his hard-on thrusting against your thigh, and you couldn’t believe that it wasn’t fucking you yet. But you weren’t complaining, not when his fingers were working on your pussy with a magical fervor you haven’t experienced when high in way too long.

  
  


It was all too much when he pressed harder at your clit under his thumb, but it was also so, so, so, so, so, so, so…

  
  


Your eyes widened as you recognized the sensation suddenly pulling at your gut.

  
  


“Wait. Fuck, wait,” You gasped and pulled away from his lips, but Frank didn’t stop, pressing kisses that you were adoring against your jawline, suckling at the skin there as well. “Frank, seriously I can’t hold it-”

  
  


Frank finally stopped playing with you, only because you were suddenly pissing all over his hand.

  
  


“Holy shit.” He breathed as he moved away so it wouldn’t all get on his leg, wiping the remnants that got on his hands away on his jeans.

  
  


You were far beyond mortified.

  
  


“I’m so sorry, oh my god, I’m so sorry-” You also scooted away from your small puddle and covered your reddened face. “I didn’t even need to go, I don’t know why it happened.”

  
  


Your heart was pounding with your embarrassment.

  
  


“Well,” Frank started, and you peeked at him between your fingers. His face was red as well, but he looked more surprised than anything. “It was kinda hot, right?”

  
  


_ God. _

  
  


“Shut up.” You groaned, his sweetness seeping like hot molasses into your frazzled nerves. You had enough of playing around and crawled to Frank to have him in a liplock again. Your fingers pulled at his belt, and sensing your impatience, he was all too happy to help while never pulling away from you. You never wanted to stop kissing him, you fit against him so well.

  
  


But you stop, once you’ve unbuckled his belt and pulled down his zipper, moving down with his jeans and feeling your cunt pulse with arousal when you finally,  _ finally _ come face to face with his cock. You waste no time in pressing a gentle kiss to his tip and relishing in the low moan that rumbled from his throat. 

  
  


You wrapped your hand around him, giving him a few experimental pumps as you used his weeping precum to lube up the _ fucking magnificent  _ shaft so that your hands didn’t feel like sandpaper to him. 

  
  


“God, you’re incredible.”

  
  


_ Incredible? _ Your heart was pounding so fiercely. Curious, you poked your tongue out to taste him, trying so hard to stop the grimace forming on your face. 

  
  


It tasted feral but that was not about to stop you. You took in his tip, swirling your tongue around the underside of him as he encouraged you with little moans. 

  
  


There was no way you could ever be able to describe how happy it made you that he wasn’t a silent fuck. You wanted to take him in deeper, to the cavern of your throat but you had already released an embarrassing combination of bodily fluids in this one session. You weren’t about to add vomit to that list.

  
  


“So good,” Frank whispered. “Such a good girl.”

  
  


_ Fuck. _

  
  


You needed him now.

  
  


The little ‘pop’ noise your mouth made as you pulled away from his cock was too hot as well. Anything you two could do together would be perfect. So you sat up, pushing him down so he was laying underneath you. His dark eyes were staring into yours, so full of lust and wanting that you were sure you were mirroring. 

  
  


“I want to be inside you,” He continued with that sweet low voice of his. “I’ve wanted you for so fucking long.”

  
  


_ Even while you murder me? _

  
  


Your gut churned in response. You wanted it too, you wanted nothing more than to be one with him. Screw the taboo of it all, you and him had gone too far now to turn back.

  
  


His hands gripped at the flesh of your hips as you positioned yourself over him, your mouth dropping in a little ‘o’ shape and your pussy tightening as you lowered and took him in. He felt like heaven, filling you up and stretching you above and beyond. If it weren’t for the weed you’d had earlier, you were certain it would’ve hurt like hell. He was so nice and  _ thick,  _ and it was as if it pushed out any remnants of concern you had left.

  
  


You silently thanked the Entity, if she was good for anything it was for the cardio you were forced to do in every single trial, and as you started bouncing on him without your knees crying out in pain you realized just how much of a blessing that one little snippet of living hell was. 

  
  


Frank had tilted his head back and groaned as you fucked him, and was making cute little moans as you continued pumping him with your sodden cunt. It sounded better than any music he could’ve shown you with his cassette player.

  
  


Which was still buzzing with music even as it was discarded by your sides. You swore you could hear ABBA blasting through the earbuds. Maybe a subpar choice of music to have sex to.

  
  


“You’re probably right.” Frank said beneath you, although strained. His fingers were almost drawing blood from your hips, and you reveled in the delicious sting it was causing.

  
  


_ Huh? _

  
  


Oh. You were thinking out loud. When was the last time you moved?

  
  


“Sorry.” 

  
  


“Fuck, don’t be,” he was breathless. “Let me.”

  
  


Suddenly you weren’t so in control of the pace, since he had effortlessly flipped the both of you and pinned you to the dirt. You let out a shocked yelp as he started pounding your cervix, and murmured out hushed words of forgiveness as he whispered  _ sorry _ so sweetly into your ear.

  
  


“Fuck.”

  
  


It hurt. It was so agonizing but it was also so, so  _ delicious _ that you couldn’t stop yourself from rolling your head to the side and drooling like a dog.

  
  


Frank didn’t seem to like that he wasn’t looking at your face anymore, and his hands that were framing your shoulders as he balanced over you were now grasping at your hair, cupping you face his his thumb and capturing your lips in another deep kiss, slowing his thrusts down and moving inside you so languidly that you almost wanted to protest.

  
  


But really, this moment wasn’t going to last forever. May as well take it slow.

  
  


“You’re so pretty. I wish I could have you forever.” Frank's voice came out as a hoarse rasp, breathless from his exertion. His lips tickled against yours and you let out a short giggle when he punctuated his thrusts with grunts in between his adorable words.

  
  


“You’re pretty too.” 

  
  


He snorted at your response, hiding his head in the crook of your neck. Silence again, except for the wet sounds of him slapping against your taint and little gasps from the both of you.

  
  


_ God. You could live like this. In his arms. _

  
  


“It’s like you were made for me.” He murmured. 

  
  


_ Ah, fuck. _

  
  


You felt yourself tighten in response. Frank’s breathing became shakier, his movements more erratic as he came closer to his own orgasm, and you tried to hold him closer as if to merge yourself with him completely.

  
  


“I’m going to cum. Now.” 

  
  


His words came out between heavy panting and you felt his grip on you begin to pull your hair from it’s scalp. Delectable, just delectable.

  
  


You nodded and hummed your approval.

  
  


“Kiss me.” You whispered into his ear, and when he pulled back to look at you again, your heart melted all over again. 

  
  


Frank looked at you like you were the most beautiful being to ever exist. 

  
  


For some reason, you believed it was more than just because you were currently clenching around his cock for dear life. Lust and longing, for sure, but there was something else there you couldn’t quite place in your hazy, weed-fuelled mind.

  
  


He followed up on your request, but instead of your lips he was placing them all over your face. Your eyelids, the tip of your nose, peppering them down the sides of your jaw.

  
  


Before you know it, you’re crying. The tears were trickling down and being kissed away by this sweet boy who also happened to murder you and your friends for a living.

  
  


“I wish I could hold you like this. Forever.” You almost sobbed.

  
  


“Fuck.”

  
  


Frank let out a guttural noise, pausing in his thrusts as he completely sheathed himself. You didn’t know what you were saying to him, but you were sure they were sweet nothings as you stroked his hair while he filled you up.

  
  


Sweat was dripping from the both of you, and you could feel his cum desperately trying to dribble out of your cunt that he was still softening inside. God. It’s all so perfect. Absolutely immaculate. You heard him let out a heavy sigh as he pulled away from you, and you groaned as you tried to sit back up. You’d barely done anything, and yet your muscles were so exhausted.

  
  


Where were your pants?

  
  


“Here.” Frank was holding them out to you. You glanced down to see that he’d already tucked himself away. Sad. The two of you redressed, clumsy and sluggish.

  
  


“Could I have a fag?” Your voice came out hoarse and ragged, and he snorted, already rummaging through his discarded leather jacket.

  
  


“Yeah.” 

  
  


Equally hoarse, and equally ragged. You inhaled your cigarette as he’d already lit it and taken a puff himself before passing it over to you. Frank seemed to have put years worth of distance between the both of you, metres away. Unlike the usual almost-hugging you two do every time you come to smoke by the flowers.

  
  


_ Did he hate it? _

  
  


Of course he didn’t. He enjoyed himself just as much as you, so why was he acting so distant now?

  
  


You crawled towards him to give him back the cigarette, leaning against him and your head making it’s home on his warm shoulder again. He stiffened underneath you, but took a puff as soon as it was in his hands again.

_ Say something. _

  
  


“Frank?”

  
  


The two of you only stared ahead.

  
  


“Hm?”

  
  


“Everything okay?”

  
  


He was silent for a moment.

  
  


“Did I…”

  
  


You moved to look at him, and saw that his jaw was clenched, his eyebrows furrowed.

  
  


“Did you like, want that?” He sounded small. 

  
  


You shouldn’t have wanted it. You should have never even started seeing him outside of trials. But now that it’s done, there was no way you wanted to take that back.

  
  


“It was everything I ever wanted, Frank.”

  
  


He seemed to settle, his shoulder relaxing. You smiled, curling back up against him.

  
  


His head leaned on yours, smoke drifting to a space-less sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long hehe,,,,,,, hope u enjoy! as always pls comment it is the only thing that drives me


	6. black sun is claiming your heart

Something about the crisp, cold air in Ormond made you feel more at home than any of the other trials grounds did. Like you were at an ice skating rink with your friends, at a birthday party from when you were only in middle school.

  
  


You wished that you could sit inside wrapped in a blanket, hot chocolate in a cat mug warming your hands as you sat inside on a windowsill, eyes transfixed onto falling snow. Instead, you were getting frostbite on your fingers as you worked on generator after generator, and the feeling in your bleeding knees was finally gone for good.

  
  


Frank had only come by once, when he came to quickly stab you and disappear to inflict the same fate onto one of your other teammates. You knew you had previously thought that seeing the person you loved dying over and over again almost billions of times every waking moment of this hellish life was hard enough.

  
  


But now that you’d had incredibly tender sex with someone who has, for numerous times, been the one murdering the previous love of your life and yourself…

  
  


Maybe this was worse. 

  
  


Just maybe.

  
  


He’d gotten rid of Meg, which had left a constant pang of guilt in your heart ever since. Dwight was sure to go any moment now, and you had no idea where Steve had gone or if he was even dead or not. Frank seemed to be leaving you last, which was both a blessing and a curse in itself. 

  
  


The hatch could be yours, but there was no way for sure for him to leave it for you, to just let you go. Even if he did genuinely have feelings for you, which you still somehow doubted since he can’t seem to help but put you on meathooks as soon as the Entity plucks the two of you away from the campfire. Away from the flowers.

  
  


One generator to go, then you might just be home free. You gave Steve a quick wave over when you saw him in the distance as you made your way inside the beautiful, broken down lodge to complete the final one.

  
  


It was all a blur.

  
  


Steve got plucked off the generator, desperate to finish it and only blowing it up in the process. Frank gave you a quick slash to the throat which immediately had you keeling over with your hands at your throat in an attempt to stop the gushing of blood coming from the wound. You heard Steve scream from the basement, and a damning  _ boom  _ ring around the arena as the Entity took him away, to a peaceful sky and later, a burning campfire.

  
  


Hopefully, that will soon be you.

  
  


The basement stairs creaked faraway as Frank stomped up them and made his way over to you. Your clothes were soaked in your own blood, and you suspect some of it got into your eye somehow, because everything was so dark. 

  
  


There was pressure on your hips, and he rolled you onto your back. Your hands didn’t leave your throat.

  
  


“Hi. Sorry, darling.” He murmured, breathless from chasing everyone down, and carrying a very heavy Steve downstairs. His hands brushed your cheeks, his thumb attempting to wipe away some mud that had splashed onto you earlier.

  
  


The motion was sweet. But there was still hot, thick blood seeping through your fingers as his mask grinned down at you. It felt disgusting.

  
  


“Take-” You spluttered, unprepared for how difficult it would be to speak after having your throat slashed. You could only continue in a whisper.

  
  


“Please, take it off.”

  
  


Frank leaned back, immediately understanding your request as he reached up and peeled off his mask. His face was covered in muck and sweat, his cheeks red and hair plastered to his forehead. You guessed you probably didn’t look much different.

  
  


He looked guilty. Good.

  
  


“Here, let me.” He unzipped his jacket and tore off a tattered part of his old shirt, pressing it up against your wound. Every breath you took was ragged, and your hands were shaking as you grabbed at his hands, smearing blood all over the bandages.

  
  


“Why won’t… You kill me?” 

  
  


Frank winced as you croaked.

  
  


“Try not to talk. I’m sorry,” He says that a lot.

  
  


“I feel calm. Right now. I don’t want to kill you- not like I ever do!” He quickly cleared up. “She’ll probably punish me soon enough. But I don’t care, not anymore.”

  
  


The blood seemed to slow down, and he sat you up to pull you into a sweet embrace, resting your face into the crook of his neck. You breathed him all in, copper and dirt and sweat and  _ everything  _ that seemed to drive you crazy now.

  
  


“Does this mean you’ll let me go this time?” It was barely above a whisper. You felt him chuckle, warm and vibrating through your very core.

  
  


“Yeah. Alright, babe.” 

  
  


The two of you stood up, although Frank helped you mostly. Your legs were shaky as you leaned against him.

  
  


“Want me to carry you?”

  
  


He was strong enough, you believed that. He’d proved that, several times, but the thought of it right now made your stomach churn as you remembered being carried and skewered millions of times. Even if he didn’t intend on doing it this time.

  
  


“I’ll be okay.”

  
  


No matter how many times you stumbled and almost fell limp, he was unrelenting in keeping you upright as the two of you searched for the hatch. You wished you could talk to him more without feeling like you were speaking through a throat full of nails.

  
  


“Hey.” He paused. You struggled to look up at him, and immediately wished you hadn’t.

  
  


His face looked twisted. Still human, but without the expression of any human you ever knew. Like the monster you always imagined him to be before you saw him without the mask.

  
  


“She’s in my head.” 

  
  


A flicker of fear crossed his face, his eyes wild as he glanced down at you.

  
  


You understood immediately.

  
  


Like a newborn deer, you stumbled to run away, legs uncooperative and basically useless. You heard him, hot on your tail and his breathing heavy with frenzy. You felt yourself being tackled into the snow, and realized that you weren’t going to get out of this one either.

  
  


“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” He snarled, as he scrambled for his knife that he’d previously tucked away. You whimpered and tried to push him off you, but the strength he’d used before to help you was being turned against you in the cruelest way possible.

  
  


The knife sunk into your hand, and you stopped struggling, accepting of your death. Frank was crying. Tears streaming down his face, the monstrous expression curdled with sadness and desperation.

  
  


“I’m sorry. I love you. Please, I’m sorry,”

  
  


You couldn’t acknowledge him, his knife ripping out of your hand and burying itself in your stomach, your chest, your throat. 

  
  


_ How are you still alive? _

  
  


“I don’t want you to die. I don’t want to hurt you- oh god,”

  
  


The Entity must have decided to free him of his frenzy in that moment, because he was holding you again, sobbing as he crouched over you. 

  
  


_ It’s okay. _ You wanted to say. You wanted to forgive him, to hold him back. Your body was completely mutilated, you shouldn’t even be alive. But for some cruel reason you still were, your heart still beating, although slower and slower with every passing second.

  
  


Blood was soaking through the both of you. Darkness was consuming you as sobs raked through his body. What could you do, other than accept it all. His apology, your death, just how things were? Being with Meg hurt, being with Frank hurts, it all hurts so much.

  
  


_ You’ll do it again. You don’t even care anymore. _

  
  


It wasn’t your voice. It was warped and evil, and booming through your frazzled, dying mind. But it was right. What else could you do? It’s only human nature to want the push and pull, right?

  
  


_ Human nature is to fight to survive. To fear. To feed me. You’re not even human anymore. _

  
  


Maybe that’s right.

  
  


_ You’re useless to me. You can stay here. You make him useless. I have to do everything to make him kill you.  _

  
  


The bleeding had stopped. Your wounds hurt, but not really. Like a phantom pain. You looked around, expecting to be sitting at the campfire. 

  
  


There was nothing. Just cold, black, darkness.

  
  


“Where am I?” You whispered to the voice. Fear was starting to set in now.

  
  


“Where’s Frank?” 

  
  


_ He’s up there. You stay down here. Maybe you can become a monster, once you’re human enough to get out again. _

  
  


“No. No, no , no.  _ No. _ ” 

  
  


Stumbling in darkness for what felt like hours, you found nothing. You don’t know if there’s even a ground beneath your feet. You couldn’t even feel your own skin. There was nothing there. 

  
  


_ Nothing. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for this lil journey :)

**Author's Note:**

> all titles ripped from gunships "black blood red kiss" :) i stream dbd sometimes! feel free to follow and help me get inspired! twitch.tv/2dpatootie  
> ALSO PLEASE COMMENT! I LOVE ATTENTION! UWU


End file.
